1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel formed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. A display panel may include a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column line. The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from respectively corresponding scan and data lines.
The display device is classified into a passive matrix (PM) light emitting display device and an active matrix (AM) light emitting display device depending on the method of driving the pixels. In view of resolution, contrast, and response time, the trend is towards the AM display devices in which respective unit pixels are selectively turned on or off.
The display device is used as a display unit for a personal computer, a portable phone, a PDA, and other mobile information devices, or as a monitor for various kinds of information systems. A liquid crystal panel-based LCD, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma panel-based PDP, etc., are well known. Various kinds of emissive display devices, which have lower weight and volume than CRTs, have been recently developed. Particularly, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have come to the forefront, due to their excellent emissive efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, and short response time.
Each pixel of the OLED display includes an OLED and a driving transistor for driving the OLED. However, the current flowing in the OLED is changed due to changes in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor. In order to solve this problem, the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is calculated to compensate a data voltage with the calculated threshold voltage. However, the threshold voltage cannot be accurately calculated, resulting in inconsistent luminance of the OLED.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.